Começo
by Danimully
Summary: Minha versão de como Olivia Benson virou detetive do SVU ou UVE, em protuguês , E/O nos próximos capítulos...
1. Chapter 1

Em um parque da cidade, Manhattan

Cidade de Nova York, NY

04 de Julho de 1999

08: 47 da noite

A noite estava estrelada. Estava quente. Um jogo de softball estava acontecendo. Era um jogo de softball entre os policiais de Nova York. Os finos de Nova York.

O jogo de hoje era UVE de Manhattan contra CC/Fraudes do Brooklyn. Como era 4 de Julho, indepêndica americana, estava havendo um pique – nick de noite.

Terry Simmons estava respirando fundo. Ele havia sido eliminado na segunda base. Seu parceiro iria ser um dos últimos rebatedores de seu time.

Ele parou, com as mãos nos joelhos, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-- Terry, você está ficando velho para isso... falou seu parceiro, que estava se preparando para o jogo, balançando dois tacos de uma vez só.

Terry olhou para ele. Elliot estava de shorts preto e camisa regata branca e um boné da polícia para trás. Seus braços musculosos indicavam que ele treinava quase todo os dias.

-- Cala a boca, El... falou Terry, ainda na mesma posição..

Elliot balançou a cabeçanegativamente e olhou para o lado, afim de não olhar para seu parceiro. Ele sabia que as crianças e Kathy estariam ali. Desde que eles se divorciaram, no começo do ano, eles sempre mantiveram contato, por causa das crianças e tal... foi um divórcio difícil... Elliot pegou – a em uma traição, eles brigaram feio e ela disse que estava fazendo aquilo pois ele nunca estava em casa... era difícilpara as crianças lidar com isso... ter duas filhas, menores de sete, não era fácil...

Ele sorriu e acenou para elas. Quando desviou o olhar para voltar a olhar para o campo, seus olhos recairam sobre uma mulher que estava conversando com Tony Madison, um sargento da polícia de Nova York, do precinto deles...

Ela era morena, mas a pele clara...seus olhos eram castanhos e ela tinha um sorriso encantador... ele precisava saber quem era ela...

Terry estava comentando algo para ele, mas parou ao seguir o olhar de seu parceiro. Ele se aproximou de Elliot e deu uma pequena cotovelada nele, chamando sua atenção...

-- Você não perde tempo... falou Terry, sorrindo.

-- Cala a boca, Terry... falou Elliot, desviando o olhar.

Ele voltou a balançar os tacos, agora os dois com seu braço direito. Terry continuou:

-- O nome dela é Olivia Benson... foi policial por dois anos e agora, virou detetive... falou Terry. -- E o mais importante, ela não é casada, nem comprometida com alguém...

-- E você está me contando isso porque, Terry ? perguntou Elliot.

-- Vai me dizer que não está nem um pouco interessado ? perguntou Terry.

Elliot não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto se dirigia ao campo.

-- Sabe, Terry... falou ele, segundos depois. -- Vindo de alguém que se separou tanto quanto Munch, isso é um surpresa...

-- Hei, pelo menos eu estou tentando, não parei de nadar na praia ainda...

Elliot deu um sorriso amarelo para ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Escolhendo um dos tacos e jogou o outro na lateral do campo. Assim que o juíz deu permissão, ele entrou no campo e se dirigiu ao lugar do rebatedor. Quando o lançador lançou a bola, Elliot se preparou. Atingindo o alvo, ele a mandou para longe, fazendo o outro time ir atrás dela, enquanto corria.

Quem estava na torcida fez silêncio. Quando ele terminou, a bola quase o alcançou, mas ele conseguiu ficar salvo e com isso acabar o jogo. Seu time havia ganho...

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

16 de Agosto de 1999

09:54 da noite

Elliot e Terry estavam indo em direção ao condomínio, onde eles sabiam que seu suspeito morava. William Johnson era procurado por dois estupros, seguidos de morte... as duas vítimas, eram garotas, de 12 e 13 anos, respectivamente. Isso era o que eles sabiam, pois havia rumores de que ele tinha feito mais oito vítimas...

Eles não sabiam o que fazer com o caso, estavam presos nas pistas... mas um telefonema anônimo, falando sobre William os fizeram vir correndo para o casa dele... um apartamento, quase saindo de Manhatan...

Os dois entraram no prédio de armas em punho. Como Terry era o detetive no comando, ele ordenou que Elliot ficasse na retarguarda. Ele assentiu. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração estava rápida. Sabia que tinha que tentar manter a calma.

Enquanto se protegia atrás das caixas de correspondências, perto da porta, Elliot ponderou a sitauação. Terry o chamou e fez sinal para ele.

-- Fique aqui, enquanto eu vou ver se a barra está limpa... falou Terry.

Elliot assentiu e olhou para Terry. Terry correu prédio adentro, parando no começo da escada. Olhando para cima com a arma em mãos, ele suspirou quando viu que não havia ninguém... ele olhou para Elliot e subiu os pirimeiro lance de degraus. Ao virar para o segundo, ele viu o suspeito, com uma metralhadora nas mãos... seus olhos se entreolharam e o suspeito atirou várias vezes...

Elliot ouviu o barulho da metralhadora e saiu correndo, a tempo de ver seu parceiro levando vários tiros...

-- Não... falou ele, corredondo em direção a seu parceiro, enquanto gritava no rádio: -- 10 – 13! 10 – 13! Policial ferido...

Quando chegou perto, viu Terry caído no chão. Ao olhar para o bandido, ele viu a arma., mas não teve um reflexo rápido... segundos depois, sentiu uma queimação em seu ombro e se encostou na parede atrás dele...

A dor que se seguiu era forte, bastante forte... Elliot fechou os olhos e gemeu de dor... ele deslizou para o chão, deixando uma mancha de sangue atrás dele... fechando os olhos, ele logo ficou incosnciente...

O suspeito, ao ver que ele caiu também, saiu correndo, deixando os dois, caídos no chão.


	3. Chapter 3

2 dias depois:

O dia estava nublado. Uma chuva fina caia no cemité. Parecia im dia de outono, quase inverno...

Elliot estava, de longe, vendo o cortejo, no funeral de seu parceiro. Toda a polícia estava reunida... pelo menos quem fazia parte do cerimonial da polícia...

Ele havia saído do hospital hoje cedo... como a bala havia entrado e saído de seu ombro, eles não precisaram operar, mas ele estava com o braço imóvel, em uma proteção... ele estava com um camisa branca, mas o restante de suas roupas eram pretas, inclusive a gravata...

Seus olhos estavam grudados na cena que se seguia... estavam um pouco marejados por causa da emoção... o caixão de Terry estava sendo abaixado... nos assentos, estava a mãe e uma irmã... ele não podia dar – lhes seu pêsames... não queria as encarar...

Elliot suspirou e fechou os olhos para conteras lágrimas... Terry foi mais que um parceiro, foi um amigo...

Ele iria pegar o bandido que fez isso, ele iria pagar... ah, iria...

-- Eu te prometo, Terry...

Com isso, ele foi embora, deixando a triste cena do funeral atrás dele.


	4. Chapter 4

3 semanas depois:

Stephen McFarlaine voltou a se sentar em sua mesa, tomando um gole de café... estava do jeito que ele gostava, amargo... olhando para sua parceira, ele falou:

-- Já trabalhando, Olivia ?

Olivia Benson estava lendo um arquivo... estava entretida nele, a caneta em sua mão, balançava rapidamente para cima e para baixo...

-- Ao contrário de alguém, eu prefiro terminar logo minhas tarefas... falou ela, olhando para Stephen...

-- O – ah, que bicho te mordeu hoje ? perguntou Stephen.

Olivia suspirou.

-- Nada... falou ela, suspirando. -- O chefe disse que iria ser transferida... para vítimas espceciais...

-- Isso é bom, Liv... falou Stephen. -- Você não queria essa vaga a meses atrás ?

-- Sim, mas queria porque sou boa em resolver crimes, não porque alguem morreu... falou ela.

-- Liv, você vai mostrar do que é capaz a eles, mais cedo ou mais tarde... falou Stephen. -- Não se preocupe...

Olivia apenas olhou para ele...


	5. Chapter 5

Sala do Capitão

Manhattan UVE,16o. precinto

Dia seguinte, 09:34 da manhã

Cragen levantou – se de sua cadeira, com as duas mãos na mesa...

-- Não vou mais discutir esse assunto com você, Elliot... falou o capitão. -- O caso William Johnson está encerrado !

Elliot respirou fundo... ele estava com tanta raiva, que tinha que se segurar para não falar o que não devia...

-- Mas eu preciso achar esse cara... falou ele, não olhando para seu Cragen. -- Devo isso ao Terry...

-- William Johnson sumiu de Nova York, Elliot... falou Cragen. -- Sei que queria pegar o cara, mas o caso está encerrado e você deve obedecer as minhas ordens...

Elliot olhou para seu chefe...

-- Se eu pudesse fazer algo, mas minhas mãos estão atadas... se desculpou Cragen, sabendo o quão irritado Elliot estava.

-- Mais alguma coisa, senhor ? perguntou Elliot, cerrando os dentes.

-- Sim... falou Cragen. -- A partir de hoje, terá um novo parceiro... parceira, na verdade...

Elliot suspirou.

-- Tenho certeza de que ela fará bem a você... falou Cragen. -- E fará bem o seu trabalho...

_Grande... era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir... uma outra mulher no esquadrão... _

-- Mais alguma coisa ? perguntou Elliot, de novo

-- Não, isso é tudo... falou Cragen.

Elliot saiu da sala do capitão, batendo a porta atrás de si. Cragen balançou a cabeça... sabia que isso poderia ser um problema... teria que ficar de olho nele por alguns dias...

Do lado de fora, Munch e Jeffries, que estavam olhando um arquivo para o caso que estava em suas mãos, olharam para Elliot se dirigir para o telhado...


	6. Chapter 6

16o. precinto

10:10 da manhã

Olivia Benson entrou na sala onde ficava a UVE de Manhattan... seria aqui que ela iria trabalhar...

-- Posso ajudá – la ? perguntou uma mulher, negra e com os cabelos cacheados presos a uma presilha.

-- O capitão está ? perguntou Olivia.

-- Sim, na sala dele... respondeu a outra mulher, apontando para a sala do capitão.

Olivia agradeceu e se dirigiu a sala. Bateu na porta, antes de receber a ordem para entrar.

-- Sim, em que posso ajudá – la ? perguntou o captão.

-- Capitão Cragen, sou a detetive Olivia Benson... fui transferida da unidade de fraudes para cá... falou Olivia, já na sala. -- Desculpe o atraso, tive uma certa dificuldade para chegar aqui...

-- Tudo bem, sente – se... falou Cragen,mostrando a cadeira na frente de sua mesa. .

Olivia entregou o papel de transferência ele e se sentou.

-- Por que quis vir para cá, detetive ? perguntou o capitão. -- Sei que essa transferência foi um pouco repentina...

-- Bom... começou Olivia. -- Antes dessa transferência, eu já tinha pedido para ser mandada para cá...

-- Por que ? perguntou Cragen.

-- Quero ajudar as pessoas, capitão... falou Olivia.

-- Nossos casos são diferentes... falou ele. -- Lidamos ataques, estupros... pessoas mortas ou machucadas... mulheres e crianças... e ás vezes homens... casos que os outros não querem...

Olivia assentiu.

-- Tem certeza de que está pronta ? perguntou Cragen. -- Muitos mudam de idéia ao ver nossos casos...

-- Eu sei... falou Olivia. -- É uma coisa que eu quero muito fazer...

Ela não comentou que para ela era algo pessoal também... sua mãe havia sido estuprada e havia engravidado dela... só estava ali, naquele momento, pois sua mãe havia decidido não abortá – la...

-- Pois bem... falou Cragen se levantando. -- Vou te apresentar para o pessoal...


End file.
